


Be A Good Boy

by Zeru



Category: Actor RPF, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom, The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeru/pseuds/Zeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, I just have to get my way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and I love comments. So please, if you like my work, do say so. Also, I don't mind requests at times. Hit me up @ Zerulius on Twitter or Tumblr.

His constant reinforcement of his own power drove me mad. He was a man, and he liked to show it at every single opportunity he was given – martial arts, bad boys in movies, joking about his less masculine friends. It was no different in bed – he was assertive, taking what was his, and even though I enjoyed it, every once in a while a little thought of making him play along with a more powerless role crossed my mind.

We were at some usual LA-do when Sean finally managed to get me to the point of actually drawing up a plan to go through with my idea. His behavior and outrageous flirting with most of the females present made me angry, never mind the fact that his chest was out on show as usual, and his pants hung so low I was certain that one little tug and they will roll off his hips. Getting him to the position I wanted him in was not entirely easy – I was not strong enough to merely overpower him, so I had to improvise.

We came home late, and as we were making our way towards the bedroom, Sean’s lips locked on my neck, I smiled to myself, anticipating what would come next. I was allowed some play – as we reached the bed, I turned in his arms and gave him a little push to the bed. Sean lay down, arms crossed behind his head, smirking at me as I crawled up his body, taking off his clothes as I went along. Little did he know what I was thinking. Having his hands behind his head just gave me another advantage.

I lay on top of him, kissing his mouth eagerly, enjoying the taste of his tongue. With a little flick of my tongue to his lips before I move, I switch to kissing his neck, rubbing my core against his cock. He’s too consumed in the process to care when I loop his own belt around his hands and tie them to the bed. His eyes fly open and I grin at him, noticing the question in them.

\- You’ve been a bad boy, Seanie. – I coo softly, moving down to his legs and tying them to the bed with a couple of bathrobe belts are lying around. He pulls on the restraints, but if my father taught me anything in this life, it was how to make a good knot that won’t break unless I want it to. Sean looks at me with slight disbelief in his eyes.

\- I don’t think we planned for this at any point. – I can hear slight annoyance in his voice, disagreement with my little power play.

I put my finger to his lips and shush him, shaking my head.

\- I don’t think I’ve let you talk, Seanie. Be a good boy and behave yourself, or I will have to ban you from candy for a while. – With this, I give him a tiny kiss on the lips, before moving on to planting kisses along his whole body.

I move down his chest slowly, enjoying his taste, the saltiness mixing with his cologne, sliding my tongue over the muscles, enjoying the sound of his soft sighs as I roll my tongue over his nipples before biting down on them. He has a beautiful body, and I rarely get enough time to appreciate the way it ripples and flexes under my touch, so I am planning to enjoy this opportunity to the fullest.

\- I hate it and I love it when you expose your chest to everyone. – My tongue continues its journey along his chest muscles, drawing their outline, before I plant hot open-mouthed kisses on it. – Everyone looking at you with lust in their eyes.

I direct my kisses downwards now, to the part of him that makes me damp no matter what situation we’re in. I glide my tongue over one side of his V-shape, ignoring the place where he wants to be touched most. I smile as I notice his hips buck upwards in an attempt to prolong the contact and get me to put my mouth on his hard on. I move to the other side and slide up with my tongue, drawing the V of his body completely, looking up at him when I finish.

\- And your pants, Seanie. Why do they always hang so low? Everyone is looking at you. You’re like a little man-whore. – I slide up his body to sit on his lap, rubbing my cunt against his cock, looking for his reaction. A tiny moan escapes his lips as I grind down harder, considering forgetting about my plans and riding him to oblivion instead. I shoo those thoughts away, thinking that I may never get this opportunity again.

\- You gonna do something or what? – The sass in his voice spurs me on and makes me even more set on my plans of making him be a nice submissive man for a bit.

\- Don’t you like what I’m doing now? – I stop my movements and look down at him, raising an eyebrow.

\- Be nice if you did something more. Come on girl, ride it. – I smile sweetly and brush his check with my fingers hearing those words.

\- That will have to wait, Seanie.

Maybe I would have given in, but it is not often I get him to be in this position and I am planning to enjoy it. The next twenty minutes or so of my life are the most pleasing kissing and licking adventure, exploring his body as much as I can, but avoiding his crotch at all costs. After all, I want to have him asking got it, although no, begging for it. His breath is heavy and every time I get close to his cock, his hips buck forward, seeking contact with my mouth. I chuckle at his actions, and stay set on not letting him have his way. Not yet at least.

\- You want me to suck your cock, Seanie? – I ask in the sweetest voice I can manage, tracing the underside of his cock with the tip of my tongue as he manages to breathe out a positive reply. – Of course you do, nasty boy. – I chuckle as he rises his hips again, trying to follow my mouth.

I look at his face as I take his cock in my mouth, gliding it in gently while using my tongue creatively on the way down, and sucking hard as I move up. He breathes moans and dirty promises of revenge as he tries to thrust deeper into my mouth, until I put my hands on his hips to stop him from moving. It doesn’t take me long to feel the bitter taste of precum of my tongue, and feel his muscles flexing as his orgasm draws near.

\- Come on, girl. – His voice is tense and I can feel his cock getting harder, about to explode. That’s when I stop. – The fuck? – He looks at me with bewilderment in his eyes, not quite understanding what I did.

\- You have to ask nicely, Seanie.

\- Oh fuck you, just suck my cock. You can’t stop like that. – I slap his thigh gently as I hear the words fly out of his mouth and he hisses in displeasure.

\- Now, Seanie, I thought you were going to be a good boy.

I sit on his lap again, taking his face in my hands and starting to slowly rock my hips and grind myself against him. I know what he wants is for me to just ride his cock, but that is not part of my plan. I slide myself against him, my wet cunt dripping onto his cock, and I am enjoying myself so much, until I feel his body tense up again. I continue grinding against him until I can see his eyes fluttering shut and feel his stomach muscles tense up. I stop again, and this time there is much less confidence in his eyes.

\- You have to earn it, Seanie. – I smile at him and give him a brief kiss before shifting myself to sit on his chest. – I think you’re familiar with this part. – I chuckle and shift my hips higher, pressing my core against his face.

He looks at me, his eyes dark and cloudy, and gives my cunt a lick, before picking up pace sucking and licking around my clit, much to my pleasure. I moan and whisper obnoxious promises of what I’d like him to do with me as he continues to please me with his talented mouth, and the closer I get to my peak, the tighter I press my cunt to his face, urging him to go faster.

\- You’re such a good licker, Seanie. – I moan out, pressing his head to my cunt with my hand as I feel my orgasm closer and closer. – This is definitely one of the best uses for your mouth. – I moan louder as he picks up a fast pace against my clit and some seconds later I topple over the edge, moaning his name out loudly and covering his face with my juices.

\- Good boy. – I breathe, sliding down his body and resting my forehead against his. Sean looks beautiful like this, sprawled out on the bed, face glistening, eyes wild.

\- Good enough? – Sean asks, allowing himself a tiny smirk.

I smirk at him in return, getting myself off his chest and sitting between his legs, hand wrapped around his cock. I start stroking it slowly, watching his face carefully. His eyes are closed, and I can see a vein pulsing on his forehead from concentration and strain. I start moving at a faster pace, bringing him closer to his edge one more time, but just as he is about to explode, I slow down, bringing my hand to a nearly full stop.

This time around there is desperation in his eyes, and I can see beads of sweat rolling off his body, tempting me to lick them off.

\- You have to ask, Seanie.

\- Please. – It’s no more than a whisper, and I shake my head at him.

\- Not good enough, honey.

\- Please. – Sean repeats the word louder.

\- Still not what I’m looking for.

\- Please! – He looks me in the eyes as the word rolls off his tongue the third time around. – Please just let me cum.

I smirk to myself, starting to move my hand faster again, but not fast enough to let him topple over the edge just yet.

\- Now, Seanie, will you tell me what I want to hear? – his lips are a thin line as he fights against his need for being dominant and the need to have an orgasm.

I start stroking faster, leaning against his chest, looking him in the eyes.

\- Tell me who’s good boy you are, Seanie. – I lower my voice, soothing him and trying to coo him into saying what I’ve been wanting to hear for a long time.

\- Yours.

\- Say the whole thing, Seanie. – I slow my pace down again and he grunts, pulling against the restraints, and thrashing around.

\- I’m your good boy. – I smile at him, moving my hand faster, drinking in every feature of his face.

\- You have to ask before you cum, honey. – It doesn’t take me long to get him there, after all, he has been close to there already, and I stare him down. His eyes are mad now, pupils blown, the look in them so utterly delicious as I see the fear that I will stop again rise from somewhere below.

\- Please can I cum? – he breathes out, barely managing the sentence, his mouth hanging open as he moans. His body shudders and I can see every muscle tensing and shaking.

\- Yes, Seanie. – I whisper to his ear, and at nearly the same moment he moans loudly, intertwining his moans with my name and “fuck”, “yes”, and other one syllable words as he finally reaches his peak and explodes in my hand, covering it in sticky cream.

I lean my forehead against his and smile, giving him a tiny kiss on the corner of his mouth as I watch him get his breathing back to normal. I sit up and start licking my hand off his cum, watching him. After some time, his eyes open and I can see devils dances in them. Sean strains against the restraints again as he watches me suck my fingers.

\- I’ll have my revenge, chick. You just wait for it.

I smirk at him, finishing off the cleaning, and lean down to his face again.

\- I’m sure we’ll both enjoy that very much. – I breathe out against his mouth before taking it into mine and giving him a sloppy kiss.


End file.
